Undefeated Troubles
by CombatWars
Summary: As the Strategy Brain, Ash has held an undefeated streak since his initiation into the Battle Frontier. Unfortunately, as the first Brain, none of the other Brains have had a challenger in god knows how long. Scott arranges for Ash to go on a vacation but he is sidetracked on the first day. Crack-fic/One-Shot


I was reading stories of Ash/Anabel stories and Ash becomes a Frontier brain stories and I thought to myself, "What if I were to write a slight crack-fic about a super strong Ash becoming a frontier brain?"

There's gonna be some holes in this story, but you're just gonna have to fill them in yourself. This story's gonna be a one-shot. It's a crack-fic, so the characters are going to be a little bit OC...

* * *

"We've had no challengers for the past two years!"

"It's getting boring just sitting there in the pyramid!"

"Please switch him!"

Scott groaned as the other seven members of the Battle Frontier complained about the not-so-recent addition to the team. It was two years ago that the trainer walked up to Scott, requesting to join to become a Frontier Brain. Scott had jumped at the chance, telling him that he had to start at the bottom, being the first Brain that others had to battle to progress up. Of course, the trainer had become one of the strongest there was, and decided that he would rather stay at his position than to progress along the Frontier chain. As word of the Battle Frontier spread, so did the rumor of the undefeated Brain. Hundreds flocked around the world to find the first Battle Facility, but those that found it were shocked beyond belief by how strong the trainer was. Pretty soon, tens of hundreds of trainers started attempting the Frontier Challange, only to be stopped before it even fully started. Rumors of the trainer began to travel across the regions, beckoning the strongest of each region to step up to the plate. Scott had disregarded the rumors to be just that, rumors. Despite the rumors, Scott was amazed at the sudden increase of funds that flowed into the Frontier Savings Account in United Pokemons Bank when it first started. Soon enough, millions came in each month as the amout of trainers facing the Battle Frontier increased, though Scott didn't know they were only facing the first Brain. A year passed after the new Frontier Brain was introduced and the Battle Frontier was one of the most famous challenge ever.

Scott was brought out of his reminiscing when Greta dropkicked him to wake him up. Picking himself off the ground and glaring angrily at the Arena Tycoon Brain, he shouted out angrily.

"Well, what do you want me to do, huh? I can't just move him up because of the Brain Contract you made me sign when you all wanted minimum wage, equal pay, and all that shit remember?"

The Brains chuckled embarrassedly before Brandon spoke up.

"Can you just fire him for a few months maybe and then rehire him?"

Scott sighed as he massaged the bridge between his eyes.

"Nooo," he said exasperatedly," again, through the contract, he would have legal reasons to sue the entire Battle Frontier for everything we have for discriminations since we have no legitimate reason to fire him! Least of all because he's too good!"

"What about a 'forced vacation'?"

Scott looked over at Anabel thoughtfully.

"That just might work..."

* * *

A week Later

* * *

"...And in even bigger news, the ever popular Strategy Brain of the Frontier Brains will be leaving for a month vacation. The Frontier Challenge has risen in popularity over the past few years, as a challenge even harder than the Elite Fours Challenge. In a press conference, Scott, the owner of the Battle Frontier, has stated that the Brain will travel around the globe, possibly catching even more pokémons to add to his already admirable arsenal. His vacation plans has not been released to the public, but one thing can be certain: This will be a slight reprieve for those attempting the Frontier Challenge. For the month that he is away, challengers will momentarily skip the Strategy Brain and face off against Factory Head Nolan. After defeating Pyramid King Brandon, trainers will have a time to rest and train their pokémons before heading back to the challenge to battle or re-battle Strategy General Ketchum. The new line-up will be..."

The drone of the news reporter was shut off as the Sinnoh Champion turned off her television. Over the past few years, the she had recorded an all-time low of participants, ever since the Strategy Platform was built. Unknown to all but the few regional champions and their Elite Fours, Cynthia had sent Lucian undercover to determine what the hype surrounding the Strategy Head was. What she found out from Lucian had astounded and amazed her.

Lines of challengers, from the front of the platform to nearly a mile away, as they awaited their chance to battle the General. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people flittered about, talking and playing around as though they were family. There were reporters milling about too, as they waited for a trainer to finally get past the General but ended up making friends than reporting about the scene. It was all so...homely.

Then the battles, oh what fresh hell brought up his pokémons. Lucian had vehemently proclaimed that his pokémons must've been born and raised in hell, for their attacks were so powerful and deadly, that they could only have come from a hell spawn. His Pikachu was a sight to behold, with Thundershocks that could have rivaled a Zapdos' Thunder. His speed and grace could make the most advanced Coordinator drool, while his power would blow most challengers back. He only had information on Pikachu, as the yellow mouse had decimated Lucian's entire team without breaking a sweat. That tidbit of information has scared the Elite Fours and Champions. Despite it all, Lucian was and is a very powerful trainer, and to have been defeated so soundly spelled trouble to all the Elite Fours and Champions if the Brain decides to join the League.

As she was thinking about Lucian's comment, a thought popped into her head. Running over to her coat rack and putting on her pitch black coat, she threw out a pokeball.

"Go, Garchomp!"

Climbing onto Garchomp's back, she commanded, "To the Strategy Platform!"

* * *

After an hour of breakneck flying, she landed down in front of the Camo-coloured building right in front of Scott.

"Hey Scott! Where's Ash?" she asked the bemused man in front of the Strategy Building.

"Well, he could be anywhere just about now..." Scott chuckled wryly.

"He already left for his vacation?"

"No, he's still here. Just...he could be anywhere on this island right now."

At Cynthia's inquisitive glance, Scott elaborated.

"Well, not too long ago, Lorelei came by and also asked to see Ash. I was here to see Ash off so I just happened to hear her request so I went up and got Ash down. By the time we got down, Karen was also here and arguing with Lorelei about where they were taking him. Lorelei wanted to go to Balcon de l'Amour, while Karen wanted to go with him to a movie. By the time they stopped arguing, Glacia also dropped by and asked for Ash, before seeing the other two Elite Four members. They argued for a bit, and Glacia said all she wanted to do was talk with Ash in a moonlit boat ride on the river in the park. As they were walking out of the building, a limo came up right in front of them and Elesa, in this tight corset, came out with Caitlin. They saw Ash, walked up to him and whispered quite loudly for the rest of us to hear that they also wanted to talk with Ash, and they would be more 'relaxed' in the bedroom. Then came some screaming and name calling, before they all walked off, pulling Ash with them." Scott summarized. He surreptitiously checked his coat for his cell phone; no way was he losing that photo of Elesa nearly half naked!

Cynthia ground her teeth, thinking of those hussies near Ash.

"Where are they?" she asked menacingly.

Scott pointed over her shoulder at a general direction before she recalled her Garchomp and stomped off into the night. After a half hour of walking around and asking people for direction, she finally saw Ash and the other girls sitting in a booth near a window in Platform Buffet, named after the Strategy Platform. Calming herself down, she nonchalantly strode through the door and walked in Ash's direction before exclaiming in surprise.

"Ash? What're you doing here?"

Ash looked up in surprise as the other five girls glared at the Sinnoh Champion. Ash had his right arm pinned between Elesa's cleavages and Glacia was sitting to his left, stroking his hair.

"Hey Cynthia! I'm just here having dinner. You wanna join?" asked Ash.

"Of course, I'm famished!" Cynthia said with a light chuckle, pulling up a chair. "I'll be right back once I get a plate."

"I'll join you." Said Ash as he pulled himself free from the girls who pouted at his retreating back. Once they were out of earshot of the other five girls, they picked up a new plate and started to pick some pasta sparingly. Together, they walked back to the table and sat down next to each other to the displeasure of the Unova group. The girls were sitting there, glaring at each other while the two slowly ate their pasta with the uncomfortable silence hanging over the group. Once Ash had put his fork down, Elesa had jumped up, grabbing Caitlin with her.

"Let's go to a club!" she shouted, excitement dancing in her eyes. "Oh, if it bothers some of you, you can go home. Caitlin and I would be more than happy to accompany him there alone."

"But I don't want to-," Ash spluttered out before being cut off by Elesa.

"Oh nonsense. You're gonna have some fun with us tonight." she smirked devilishly.

* * *

The loud wum-wum-wum-wum of the music was getting to him. If there was ever a time to create a strategy, it would be how to get out of a death trap made for his eardrums. Elesa stood to his side, grinding against his right leg with her crotch as his left side was taken up by Cynthia who refused to give up her position to the other girls glaring right back at her. Ash had given up on getting out of the club and had settled to drowning the loud music and the arousal he felt with drinks...lots and lots of drinks.

The night blurred into strobe lights, fleshy globes around his arm, and a wet slurping sound down under.

* * *

Morning came with a horrendous side of hangover and a dash or two of nausea. Ash groaned as he tried to block out the sun with his hand; key word being tried. With a start, he realized that his hand was trapped under something, or for a better word, someone. Blearily blinking the blur from his eyes, he looked over and gave a start, falling off the bed as he did so.

"Mhmmm. Morning Ash," the girl moaned as she stretched, leaving the bed cover to fall off her lithe frame. His eyes were immediately glued onto her bust as she pushed her chest further out.

"Thanks for last night, and for taking my virginity," the girl purred out, before standing up in her birthday suit. "So, have you given any thought to my offer?"

Ash's gaze was directed lower to her slit and his brain froze up.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

And just like Bioshock Infinite, the ending is up for interpretation. When I started this, I was thinking "Kay, this is gonna be straight up, Ash/Cynthia." As I continued and added that barrage of characters in the middle, I thought "This is gonna be an Ash/Harem one huh? Damn..." During the buffet scene, I thought "What if Leaf walks past the window? And Ash sneaks away? Then it would be Ash/Leaf! :D" Then now, I decided "Aww man, the reviews are gonna be full of 'you should've made it Ash/female character' with the occasional 'you suck' reviews thrown in now huh? I've decided! Ash/Mystery!"

There's bound to be a ton of mistakes in this one-shot I'm guessing, but it's late, and I'm tired, and it's late, and I'm tired. Yes, I repeated it twice. I've yet to study for my AP Stats final tomorrow which will cost me my A in the class since I'm exactly at 90%. =.=

**_THANK YOU FANFICTION, FOR SCREWING UP MY GRADES!_** Not that I don't like fanfiction though. It's saved me from many, MANY boring classes and sleepless nights.

Also, if anyone has a Steam account, I would humbly request you to add me so we can game. If you like my stories/my style of writing(do I even have one? o.O), I will receive your suggestions with a better manner if we are gaming buddies.

This story was started about a year ago...but I lost interest and couldn't think of a way to continue it so I came back to this now, adding about 500 more words only. Like I said, the characters are very OC, so deal with it. I couldn't bring myself to research all the characters just for one short one-shot.

If you don't understand some of my fics, don't worry. Sometimes when I read them over myself, I have to wrack my brain as to why I wrote such a shitty story in the first place.


End file.
